This invention relates to soft animal toys.
Soft animal toys have been marketed widely for many years and are still extremely popular with young children. Examples of such toys are teddy bears, dogs and so forth.
It is the object of the invention to provide a soft animal toy which has novelty value and which also serves an educational function.